Dende
| JapName=| RomName=| AniName=Dende| MangaName=Dende| AltName=Earth's Guardian| CanonTo=Dragon Ball series| Race=Namekian| FirstApp=| Date of birth=757 A.D.| Date of death=| Height=| Weight=| FamConnect='' Guru (Great Grandfather)'' Moori (grandfather) Cargo (brother) Nail (spoken brother/partner) Porunga (Creator/Namek Shenron)'' }} Dende was a young Namekian child that Gohan and Krillin saved from Dodoria's attack on Planet Namek. Overview During the Namek Saga, Gohan and Krillin rescued Dende from Frieza's henchmen, who, in graditude, took them to the eldest Namekian, Guru, who unleashed all three of their true fighting powers. Dende eventually took part in the battle against Frieza and saved all of the warriors life with his healing ability, he paid a serious cost when Frieza transformed into his last form and killed him with a single shot in order to prevent him from healing anyone else. Later on during Goku's battle against Frieza, Dende was revived from death by a wish made from Shenron and made the wish to Porunga to transport everyone except Goku and Frieza to Earth. Dende lived on Earth for awhile until it was time for the Namekians to be transported to New Namek. ]] Later after Piccolo's fusion with Kami, Dende comes to Earth at Goku's request to take Kami's vacant position and he is able to recreate the Earth's Dragon Balls that had been powerless after Kami was fused with Piccolo and had granted Shenron with some new powers. During the Majin Buu Saga, he watched the events of Majin Buu's awakening and his killing spree. Eventually, when Super Buu made his way to the lookout, before Dende could be turned into chocolate and eaten, Mr. Popo knocked him off the lookout so to assure that the Dragon Balls would still be around. This plan proved to be in vain, however, as the Earth's Dragon Balls were still destroyed when Kid Buu blew up the Earth in the end. Dende suggested that they use the balls on New Namek. After reviving everyone and after the death of Kid Buu, he resumes his role as the Earth's Guardian. In Dragon Ball GT, Dende witnesses Goku's regression to a child thanks to Emperor Pilaf's accidental wish on the Black Star Dragon Balls. He usually remains a background character in the GT series. Special Abilities Flight, the ability to fly with the use of ki. Healing, the ability to heal wounds. Hypothetical fusion with Goku and Dende, as imagined by Goku.]] Voice actors * Japanese Dub: Tomiko Suzuki (Kid Dende (TV Series (her death)), Hiromi Tsuru (Kid Dende, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3), and Hiro Yuuki (Teen Dende and Adult Dende) * Ocean Dub: Paulina Gillis (Kid Dende), Andrew Francis (Teen Dende) * FUNimation Dub: Ceyli Delgadillo (Kid Dende, Original), Laura Bailey (Kid Dende, Remastered), Justin Cook (Teen Dende and Adult Dende) *Latin American Dub: Irwin Daayán Triva *Dende is at least twice as powerful as Kami, due to the fact that his dragonballs could grant two wishes, equally as powerful as the original set's. *Dende is the only character aside from Kibito and an eternal dragon that can heal other people without the aid of any magical objects, such as senzu beans. de:Dende Category:Deities Category:Nameks